1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a handle assembly for cases such as suitcases and baggages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical handles for cases may be received and concealed within the baggages. However, a rather complicated configuration should be provided for receiving the handle and for allowing the handle to be pulled outward of the baggage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles for baggages.